Heretofore, the task of handling ammunition for large caliber artillery pieces, such as howitzers, has been highly labor intensive and time consuming. To reduce the number of military personnel required and to save time, both in terms of resupplying and loading artillery pieces, automated ammunition handling equipment has been proposed. The design of such equipment is complicated by the fact that it must accommodate various types of projectiles and/or propellant canisters as separate units. The equipment, as implemented in an ammunition container or magazine, must safely store the ammunition, i.e., projectiles and propellant canisters, during transport over rough terrain in a resupply vehicle and by the artillery piece, if it is of the mobile or self-propelled type. Since space is always at a premium, the magazine should accommodate as high an ammunition packing or storage density as possible. And, when called upon, the magazine must be capable of reliably conveying ammunition at a high feed rate with an efficient use of power.